Une nuit
by Althea54
Summary: Une nuit à l'infirmerie peut changer bien des choses pour Sirius et Remus... OS cadeau pour Mélie! Attention yaoi, couple SB/RL! Chanson : Sleepwalkers Dream - Delain


**Bonjour chers lecteurs (lectrices)**

**Me revoilà non pas avec une nouvelle fic, mais simplement avec un petit OS pas très long.**

**C'est mon premier essai de yaoi, aussi j'espère qu'il vous plaira Ceux qui sont contre les relations entre hommes (quoi qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose ici) sont priés de passer leur chemin. Vous êtes prévenus!**

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, même pas Sirius ni Remus, juste l'idée. La chanson est "Sleepwalkers Dream" de Delain (avis aux connaisseurs!)**

**Dernière chose avant la lecture, je dédie cet OS à Mélie (connue sous le pseudo de naiade59) à qui je souhaite un très très bon anniversaire en ce jour du 23 octobre 2008! Il est écrit spécialement pour toi, celui-là!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Une nuit**

* * *

Il était agité dans son sommeil. Il remuait, ne cessant de faire tomber la couverture de ses épaules ainsi exposées au froid de la pièce. Une main vint lui replacer le bout de tissu rêche sur le torse, cachant ainsi l'énorme bandage qui le lui ceignait. Elle s'attarda quelques instants sur la courbe de sa mâchoire et le creux de son cou avant de le laisser dormir tranquillement, se posant sur le lit à quelques centimètres seulement, prête à agir à la moindre alerte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il faisait noir, complètement noir, noir d'une obscurité étouffante, presque suffocante. Il ne savait pas ou il était, ni ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit inconnu. Tous les sens en éveil, un pressentiment le fit frissonner et une peur sourde s'insinua en lui, le mettant à courir de toute sa force. Il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, redoutant de percuter quelque chose dans sa course folle. Il devait fuir, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il devait s'éloigner au plus vite de cet endroit maudit.

Soudain, il se retrouva allongé par terre, reposant sur quelque chose sans forme, sans texture, sans rien, comme s'il flottait dans le vide, le néant. C'était plutôt étrange comme sensation, étrange et désagréable. Puis le froid fit son apparition, le prenant aux épaules puis descendant sur sa poitrine. Il chercha quelque chose pour s'en couvrir, mais ne put se débattre, il était comme paralysé. La panique s'empara alors de lui, complètement. Il ne pouvait bouger, il ne pouvait hurler, il était prisonnier du noir.

Il resta comme ça pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Puis il sentit la chaleur reprendre possession de son corps, lentement. Un sentiment de bien-être s'empara de lui et il cessa un instant de lutter. Assez pour distinguer clairement une caresse, chaude, douce, sur son visage et son cou. Il chercha encore à se défaire de ses liens invisibles mais n'y réussit pas plus qu'avant. Il hurla silencieusement dans l'opacité de son monde de ténèbres.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il n'avait décidemment pas un sommeil tranquille cette nuit là. Jamais encore il n'avait été si agité, comme s'il cherchait à se défaire d'un ennemi invisible. Il devait surement rêver…cauchemarder plutôt, vu son énervement. La main pianotait nerveusement sur le bord du lit, ne sachant quoi faire, allant parfois effleurer la couverture pour aussitôt se reposer au loin, indécise. Puis elle quitta précipitamment le drap blanc, comme si son propriétaire s'était levé pour aller chercher l'infirmière, puis se ravisa, et la main reprit son incessant battement sur le lit. Comment expliquer sa présence en ces lieux à près d'une heure du matin ?

Finalement, un corps se rapprocha de lui, ouvrit les couvertures et se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés, passant un bras rassurant autour du corps qui venait se lover contre lui. Une autre main vint lui caresser doucement les cheveux, et une voix douce lui murmura des mots de réconfort dans l'oreille. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, le pensionnaire de l'infirmerie se calma.

_Close your eyes  
For the night is falling  
Fear no dark  
For it's warm and safe  
And looks familiar  
As it comes approaching  
Come with me  
And I will take you _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il continuait à se débattre, sans relâche. Il voulait s'en sortir, retrouver son monde, quitter ce lieu affreux ou tout n'était qu'obscurité et froid. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire.

Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui, il sentit quelque chose de chaud venir l'envelopper, il sentit un souffle dans son cou et un mouvement dans ses cheveux. Une voix lui parvenait aux oreilles et pourtant, il sentait bien qu'il n'y avait rien derrière lui. Il devenait fou, c'était certain. Comment aurait-il pu entendre la voix de Sirius dans cet endroit, sinon ?

_A world beyond your sleep  
Beyond what's real  
A safety hidden sphere  
Away from our daily reality  
Truth lies out there_

Mais la voix persistait, tout comme la chaleur qui s'était maintenant propagée dans l'ensemble de son corps, et tout comme cette sensation étrange dans ses cheveux. Que devait-il faire ? Comment sortir de cet enfer et retrouver cette voix qui l'appelait ? Finalement, la peur s'atténua et il sentit ses yeux se fermer, malgré lui. Il sombra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il ouvrit les yeux et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il avait réussit ! Les murs blancs de l'infirmerie n'avait jamais été si plaisant à voir pour lui. Après une nuit passée dans la tourmente de l'obscurité impalpable, il était heureux de retrouver un peu de blanc, faute de couleur.

Il entendit un grognement derrière lui quand il bougea pour mieux apprécier l'instant. Se pouvait-il que… Il prit alors conscience d'une présence dans son dos, présence contre laquelle il était confortablement installé. Il sentit aussi un bras passé sur lui et une main reposée contre son ventre.

-Sirius ?

Un deuxième grognement lui vint aux oreilles, qu'il identifia instantanément comme appartenant à son ami. Une douce chaleur prit alors naissance dans son bas-ventre et se dispersa dans tout son corps. A nouveau, il s'en voulut de ressentir des sentiments si déplacés envers le beau brun qui dormait contre lui. Ils étaient amis, rien de plus. Il ne devait pas espérer plus de la part de Sirius, il le savait, mais c'était dur de résister à ses sentiments.

Depuis plusieurs mois, il s'était aperçu de son attirance plus que déplacée pour son ami. Il avait longuement réfléchi, en avait longuement souffert aussi, pour en venir à la conclusion qu'il avait, lui aussi, cédé au charme légendaire de Sirius Black. Et il avait continué à souffrir de savoir que jamais cet amour ne lui serait rendu.

Bercé par le souffle régulier de son ami, il finit par céder à ses sentiments et se blottit tout contre lui, enserrant sa main dans la sienne, et s'endormit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ce fut Sirius qui se réveilla le premier, vers trois heures du matin. Remus, collé contre lui, dormait d'un sommeil profond, calme. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être quitter les lieux avant qu'il ne se réveille ou que l'infirmière ne les surprenne ainsi. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que sa main était prisonnière de celle de Remus. Instantanément, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Remus s'était-il réveiller ? Avait-il bougé dans son sommeil ? Son ami s'était-il rendu compte de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient ?

Certainement pas, sinon il était sûr qu'il l'aurait réveillé et chassé de son lit au plus vite, dans un embarras et une confusion intense, autant pour lui que pour Sirius. Peut-être encore plus importante pour Sirius. Il aurait ainsi révélé par mégarde ses sentiments au loup-garou et se serrait vu dépouillé de son amitié, seule conséquence possible selon lui. Remus bougea et grommela dans son sommeil, tout contre lui, ce qui lui remit les pieds sur terre à toute vitesse.

Il devait se défaire de cette situation au plus vite ! Remus n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller…et sa main qui était toujours bloquée dans la sienne…

Il tenta le tout pour le tout et tira un peu plus fort sur sa main pour la délivrer mais l'étau de la main de Remus se referma un peu plus, le tenant prisonnier. Il le vit cligner des yeux, puis les ouvrir et se réveiller doucement. Trop tard pour la fuite ! Il était pris. Comment allait-il pouvoir se justifier ?

Les yeux de Remus croisèrent alors les siens et ce qu'il y lu le perturba plus qu'il ne voulut se l'avouer…de la joie ? Du soulagement ? Du…désir ? Impossible, il devait certainement rêver…

-Je dois encore rêver…Murmura Remus au même instant.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant leur synchronisation parfaite. Il n'y avait bien que Remus pour dire tout haut ce que lui pensait tout bas ! A moins qu'il ne lut dans son esprit…Devait-il lui répondre ? Lui dire que non, il ne rêvait pas ? Devait-il briser cet instant magique ? Devait-il détourner le regard de ses magnifiques yeux d'ambre ou brillaient tant de choses qu'il n'y avait vu briller qu'en rêve ?

-Il fait si noir…Murmura le lycanthrope, en refermant les yeux.

Une pointe de peur perçait dans sa voix, alors qu'il se blottissait plus fort contre Sirius. Depuis quand Remus avait-il peur de la nuit ? Instinctivement, Sirius referma ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre son torse.

-Je suis là. Ne crains pas la nuit, je veillerai sur toi. Dors mon ange…Laisse toi aller…

-Ne me laisse pas Sirius…

Sirius ferma les yeux et savoura la douceur de sa voix lorsqu'il prononça son nom. La lumière de la lune décroissante éclairait faiblement la pièce, ses rayons venant s'échouer sur leur lit aux draps blancs. La nuit était claire dehors et Sirius en gravait les moindres détails dans son esprit. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que Remus était vraiment réveillé, qu'il allait devoir expliquer sa présence ici, dévoiler par là les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Et surtout, qu'il allait devoir quitter leur si douce étreinte, alors qu'il en avait tant rêvé.

-Jamais…Lui assura-t-il.

_As the innocent  
Lay their heads down  
As the night chants it's  
Luring call  
Cross the borders of  
Sense and foresight  
Come with me  
And I will take you  
You don't have to __be__ afraid  
_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorsque Remus se réveilla pour de bon, il vit que le soleil avait montré le bout de son nez et que le noir de la nuit avait disparu. Il en fut soulagé. Puis il sentit aussi que la chaude et rassurante présence derrière lui avait disparu. Il ne put se retenir de lancer un cri alarmé:

-Sirius ?

Il se retourna en tout sens pour finir par s'apercevoir que son ami était étendu au sol, profondément endormi.

Mais tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas réel ? Jamais Sirius ne se serait vraiment trouvé avec lui cette nuit ? Dans son lit ? Contre lui ? Jamais il n'aurait entendu… ? Par Merlin ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Toute son agitation finit par réveiller le Maraudeur qui se redressa en grimaçant et en se frottant le dos. Dormir à la dure ainsi ne devait effectivement pas être facile. Surtout que les pierres recouvrant le sol du château n'étaient pas réputées pour leur chaleur !

-Tu n'as quand même pas dormi là…toute la nuit ? Hasarda le loup-garou.

-…

Sirius le regarda, ne sachant pas quoi répondre…Il n'allait quand même pas lui lancer de but en blanc qu'il avait passé la nuit à ses cotés, partageant ses draps et profitant de sa présence comme jamais auparavant… Mais son angoisse dut se lire sur ses traits…

-Ce n'était pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus avait parlé plus pour lui-même que pour Sirius.

-Non, ce n'était pas un rêve.

C'était une simple constatation, mais tellement lourde de sens et de conséquences pour les deux jeunes hommes.

-Dommage…ça aurait pu être un beau rêve… Souffla Remus en s'enfouissant sous les couvertures.

En un instant, Sirius fut sur lui, envoyant voler les draps de coton blanc.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? Tu n'es pas choqué ?

-Je devrais ? Questionna Remus en se retournant et en le fixant du regard.

-Eh bien…c'est que…je sais que notre amitié t'importe plus que tout, et que je suis stupide de croire que, un jour…vraiment stupide…je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, je veux dire…tu préfère les…enfin…

Plus il essayait de se justifier, et plus Sirius s'embrouillait dans des explications inachevées, qui ne manquèrent pas d'interpeller le loup-garou.

- Je devrais m'en aller, ça vaudrait mieux ! Conclut tristement Sirius.

Remus percuta enfin ! Il n'avait vraiment pas rêvé. Sirius avait bien dormi avec lui, le tenant dans ses bras, pas comme un ami, mais comme un amant. Et voilà qu'il croyait qu'il lui en voulait pour ça ! Logique en quelque sorte, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas que le loup-garou partageait ses sentiments !

-Sirius, non ! Reste !

Il avait presque crié tant il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance, pas encore, pas cette fois.

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, au contraire. Je…je ne pensais pas que tu...enfin qu'on…je croyais que j'étais seulement un ami pour toi. Je n'osais pas croire à plus, moi non plus.

Il avait baissé les yeux, honteux d'avoir osé dire ça devant Sirius.

_A tear is only water  
A sigh is only __air__  
Whenever you feel haunted  
The truth lies out there_

Sirius sentit sa raison vaciller et ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Il se jeta sur Remus et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il mit dans ce premier baiser toute la passion qu'il éprouvait pour Remus et toute la frustration qu'il avait ressentit ses derniers mois.

De son côté, Remus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Perdant pied sous la caresse des lèvres de Sirius sur les siennes, il noua ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser avec fièvre et ardeur.

Ils se séparèrent, haletants, les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflées de plaisir.

-Je t'aime…Lui souffla Sirius à l'oreille en s'allongeant avec lui dans leur lit.

Remus lui sourit, posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un baiser plus tendre, plus doux et murmura dans le creux de son cou :

-Je t'aime aussi…

_A world beyond your sleep  
Beyond what's real  
A safety hidden sphere  
Away from our daily reality  
Truth lies out there_

* * *

**Voilà, rien de très choquant ici entre nos deux amis, mais je tenais vraiment à l'écrire pour cette occasion spéciale et cette personne spéciale fan de ce couple. Encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire Mélie!! **

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, à vous autres aussi, amis lecteurs!**

**Et si vous voulez me faire plaisir, allez donc faire un tour sur le profil de naiade59, vous y trouverez en bas un lien vers un rpg que nous essayons de faire vivre, mais à 4 membres à peine, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. C'est un version de Poudlard entièrement masculine (donc yaoi au programme) dans laquelle vous pourrez incarner n'importe quel personnage masculin de la série, toutes époques confondues! SI vous êtes intéressés, venez vous inscrire, vous serez les bienvenus. Et vous pouvez aussi voter pour nous (petite case avec une étoile en haut de la page du rpg!!). **

**L'instant pub passé, je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite d'"A travers le temps" (si si elle arrivera, malgré mes 15 jours de retard pour l'instant, desquels je m'excuse d'ailleurs. Mais les cours sont assez envahissants cette année, avec beaucoup de projets de groupe à faire...bref!)**

**Bisous**

**Althea**


End file.
